


About carpets

by Lisettola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Humor, I have no idea how to deal with tags sorry, M/M, New Relationship, Office Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Santa's Naughty List 2018, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisettola/pseuds/Lisettola
Summary: “Many people are wondering if Victor's hair is his natural colour…” He trailed off with a grin.“I haven't asked him. That seems a bit rude,” stated the other man.“But you didn't need to ask you can see,” nudged Phichit.“I can't really see the difference in dyed hair and…”“That's not what I meant! You know…” He looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear them “Does the carpet match the drapes?”The smutty office AU everyone needs. Prompts filled for the Santa's naughty list of the YOI ficrecs Facebook group.





	About carpets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted here AND the first I post in English ever. It's not my first language, I apologize in advance... my beta did a wonderful job tho! (Thank you Hannah! *.*)  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Merry Christmas everyone!

The office that day was quiet, the only noises coming from the desks were the tapping of the keyboards and the occasional yawn from the employees.Last night it was the official company Christmas party and most of the people had ended up drunk or stayed up too late given that they had to be back at work by 9am. Yuuri was one of the latter.

He fortunately decided to stop drinking after he got a slight buzz going on. He decided to cut back on drinking since the unfortunate events of the Halloween party where he got so wasted he completely blacked out until morning and discovered that basically half of his colleagues had developed a crush on him due to what Phichit described as a very inappropriate dance session.

The most incredible thing was that one of the people that apparently noticed him was his boss. The president of the company, Victor Nikiforov, who was the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever laid his eyes on and one of the top ten most eligible bachelors in New York… He was rich, powerful, beautiful and a complete and total dork.

He started noticing his glances during the work days after the Halloween party, and all Yuuri wanted to do was dig a hole and die in there because of the embarrassment. He was sure that he was about to get fired for inappropriate behavior and almost had a panic attack when he got called into the office a few days later… Though it turned out Victor was waiting for him to call about a date they talked about at the party and he was worried that he did something to upset Yuuri since he wasn't even able to meet his eyes.

They proceeded to go on a date to one of the most fancy restaurants in the city and Yuuri couldn't believe how easy it was to talk with the man.True, he felt really self conscious because he wasn't used to dining in such luxury and because of his usual anxious self, but Victor made it incredibly clear how very infatuated he was with the Japanese man. His heart shaped smile was incredibly cute and so different from the usual polite and contained smiles Yuuri saw in the office.

Victor drove him back to his apartment and they shared a quick goodnight kiss before Yuuri left the car with shaky legs because of all the emotions of the evening.

In the following month, they kept texting and seeing each other for quick coffee dates since there was a big contract being negotiated at work, basically everyone in the company was working constantly, especially Victor. So, their relationship didn't get much farther initially. That was until the Christmas party.

The day before the party, their important contract had been signed which brought great profit to the company, so everyone was in the mood to celebrate. Victor and Yuuri decided that they would go officially as each other's date and spent the night drinking, dancing together and snogging each other senseless in dark corners of the big rented venue.

It was electrifying knowing that of all the people in the room he was the one Victor couldn't take his eyes (and hands) off, but he didn't want to risk not remembering their first time together.

But he did remember, oh he remembered the Russian’s hands on his body and his tongue down his throat.

“Yuuri? Are you listening to me…?” The voice of his friend and colleague Phichit brought him back from his daydreaming.

“Sorry Peach, I was somewhere else,” Yuuri said blushing about the dirty thoughts he was having just in front of his friend. Phicit shamelessly snickered at that and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” added Yuuri, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Never. Not many people can have the joy of seeing their best friend actually getting some with the most desired CEO in town,” Phicit said, hanging his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. “Who, by the way, is totally staring at you now.”

The Japanese man lifted his head to suddenly meet a beautiful pair of blue eyes from afar. Victor blinked and smiled at him before catching his red face and probably guessing what was going on in Yuuri's head and winking at him, only to make him blush even more. He was gonna kill him.

“Can I pry a little?” asked Phichit in an expression that meant that he was gonna do it in any case.

“Is there any point in me answering no to that question?” groaned Yuuri.

The Thai man didn't even acknowledge him before whispering, “Many people are wondering if Victor's hair is his natural colour…” He trailed off with a grin.

“I haven't asked him. That seems a bit rude,” stated the other man.

“But you didn't need to ask you can see,” nudged Phichit.

“I can't really see the difference in dyed hair and…”

“That's not what I meant! You know…” He looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear them “ _Does the carpet match the drapes_?” Phicit asked in an lower whisper.

Yuuri blinked, confused. “I'm sorry, what?”

“You don't know what it means?! Really? You can see his natural colour… down there,” he whispered with a meaningful look.

“Oh God…! _Phichit!!_ No!” exclaimed scandalized the Japanese man. “First of all… _gross!_ ” He hit the friend on the arm and then continued a little shyly, “Second, we never actually… I've never seen… _it._ ”

“ _WHAAAT?!_ ” exclaimed Phichit so loudly that more than a few co-workers gave them a nasty eye. “You are telling me that you have been going out for more than a month, with the guy you have been crushing on for two years and you haven't seen him naked yet?!” he added before going back to a whisper.

Yuuri groaned. “It's been so busy around here, Peach. I didn't want to rush into…”

“Katsuki! Chulanont! Coffee breaks are 5 minutes not half an hour. Go back to work or you will be reported!”

They both jumped at JJ’s stern voice. He was their supervisor and he could be a right pain if he wanted to... And he pretty much wanted to _all the time_.

“Katsuki, bring the documents for your project to Mr Nikiforov, he needs to sign them and you need to file them before noon.” Then, without any sign of a please or thank you, he left.

“Eurgh. What an ass,” said Phichit as soon as JJ was out of hearing range. “It's only 10.30 am and there is nothing to do this morning.”

“I know… but I better go. I don't want to give him any reason to come and yell at me again today.”

“Plus you want to go and snog your boyfriend…” Phichit added with another shit eating grin.

“Shut up,” Yuuri said, blushing again while grabbing the document from his desk and then going towards Victor's office.

He knocked on the door of Victor’s office where the CEO had just gone with his assistant, Yurio.

“Mr Nikiforov, I have the documents for your approval…”

“Yuuu~uuuri! How many times do I need to tell you to just call me Victor?!” said the Russian man who was suddenly all over the Japanese man as soon as he entered the room.

“B-but… we are working…” said Yuuri, blushing but leaning into his arms.

“Eurgh. Gross old man…” said Yurio while writing in his agenda.

“See? We are all friends and family in this room, it's fine. He even calls me old man… Although that hurts, Yura. I'm not even thirty.”

“Like I care… Need anything else old man?” said Yurio with a smirk.

“Not for now, I'm gonna take a break with my Yuuri and—”

“I don't wanna know more. Still disgusting,” said Yurio before leaving the office and slamming the door behind him.

“Well then… Hi _zolotse moyo…_ ” said Victor before kissing Yuuri passionately, making him melt against the desk he found when he reached to hold onto something.

They kissed for a few minutes and then parted breathing hard, still close to each other, their foreheads touching.

“I-I already… had a b-break...” said Yuuri in a breathless whisper.

Victor smirked and brought his hand to move some hair from the other’s face. “I won't tell if you don't.” The Japanese man snorted and brought a hand over his mouth, surprised and embarrassed. “That was the cutest thing ever Yuu~uuri!!”

“Victor, seriously, you know that I don't want you to change anything regarding my work, I don't want anyone to think I'm using you to get promotions or—”

“Yes, yes! You made it very clear… I would want you to stay here a bit more even if I wasn't your boss.”

“You would make me lose my job,” said Yuuri pretending to actually be angry but bringing his hands on his boyfriend’s back and bringing him closer while feeling all the muscles in his shoulders.

“Well, at that point you can easily come and live with me. I have enough money for you and our future 5 children.” He knew that Victor was joking… on some level anyway. He probably did have that kind of money.

“But I do really like my job, Victor! My colleagues are nice, the pay is good and also my boss is really hot.” What the hell had gotten into Yuuri? It was probably the teasing that they did for the whole month that had made him so horny that his shy anxiety had been put in a corner of his mind.

“Oh! Is he now? I'm a very jealous man, my Yuuri. Do you like him?” said Victor, pressing him on the desk some more and starting to kiss his jaw.

“I do. I have a crush on him from the first day I started working.”

Victor stopped for a second and then continued his kissing trail to Yuuri's neck. “Tell me, if you liked him for a long time, do you have any fantasy that takes place in his office?”

Yuuri blushed but kept his voice steady “A few… most of them involving this desk.”

Victor literally groaned and ground his very interested erection on Yuuri’s thigh.

“You like that? I thought so. We were so busy, we didn't have many chances to talk about this… but sometimes I would daydream of you, bringing me into this office to bend me over and fuck me on this desk.”

Victor moaned softly and at this point they were both grinding on each other, breathing hotly on each other's neck. “We'll have to leave that one for another time, mainly because the first time I'm gonna have you it's gonna be in a bed, so I can take you apart and leave you begging until you come so hard that…”

The man couldn't finish the sentence because Yuuri started kissing him hard while grabbing him by his tie and dragging him to sit on his chair. “Then I guess you won't mind if I go for another idea of mine,” said the Japanese man, sliding on his knees under the desk and looking at Victor with predatory eyes.

“Anything from you, Yuuri… You are so gorgeous,” said the man petting his soft black hair.

“Be careful of what you say to me Victor because—”

“Vitya,” said Victor suddenly. The man was looking at him sweetly despite the arousal.

“What?” asked Yuuri confused.

“Can you please call me Vitya? It's a Russian thing. It means that we are close… like… boyfriends?” He asked with a small insecurity in his voice. The actually never talked about labels. They were just going out and enjoy each other, but Yuuri really thought of him as a boyfriend already, so he felt giddy all over at the other’s words. He smiled and nodded making Victor blush lightly and smile back, the most beautiful smile he had seen on his face.

“And what does _my Vitya_ want? My hands or my mouth first?” Yuuri said stroking his thighs on top of his trousers.

“Nnngggh…! Your mouth. Please _lapochka,_ I need your mouth,” answered Victor, his eyes dark with want.

“I think I can do that,” he simply said, unbuckling Victor’s belt and unbuttoning the trousers. Yuuri freed the other's erection from his underwear and his mouth started to water. Victor had the most thick and gorgeous cock he had ever laid his eyes on, just the right length and girth. It was also all clean-shaven He palmed his own erection imagining how it would feel inside him, moaning lightly.

“Oh God, Yuuri, lyubov moya… please,” groaned Victor.

Yuuri started peppering the length with light kisses from base to tip and listening to the noises he was able to draw from the Russian before engulfing him to the hilt in the wet heat of his mouth.

“Fuck…!”

Yuuri smirked when he heard Victor swear while he started to suck and swirl his tongue sensually. They didn't have a long time so Yuuri just went for the kill… That was until the door of the office suddenly opened.

The Japanese man jumped away from the other man who let out a pained moan for the sudden interruption. Then Yuuri stilled him to prevent him from making any noise, holding Victor’s hips to remind him not to get up since he was basically naked from the waist down.

“Mr Nikiforov, I'm here to talk about those budget cut that… Mr Nikiforov, are you alright?” He heard the voice of JJ getting closer to the desk. He was going to punch him before the end of the day. “You look strange.”

Yuuri could feel Victor tense up before slumping on the desk.

“Y-You caught me. I was… napping! Yes! I fell asleep!” he said with a raspy voice, that if Yuuri didn't know what they were actually doing could've easily mistaken for a sleepy voice.

“Oh! I guess I understand… you had a lot of work in the past few weeks, sir.”

The brunette relaxed slightly. JJ bought the lie, if he was very careful none would ever know.

“I see that Katsuki came here,” JJ said suddenly and Yuuri's heart stopped in his chest. Oh, no… they could fire him! Or he would become the joke of the office. He would have to find a new job and… “I can see he brought the documents. He should've taken them back, I'm gonna have a word with him, as soon as I leave this office.”

“No!” blurted out the Russian suddenly, making Yuuri jump. “No, it's not a problem. It's my fault actually.”

“Oh, really? Sir, with all due respect, even with your relationship you don't have to cover for him.”

“I think that crossed the line Mr Leroy,” Victor said suddenly in a serious and scary voice. “Our relationship is none of anybody’s business but me and Mr Katsuki. I wouldn't compromise our company and his job like this. If he is not at his desk it's because I believe that the day is quiet enough for him not to be.” And Yuuri couldn't find a way to find any lie in that and he would be quite scared of how stately he sounded if he wasn't under his desk staring at his dick. He smirked at the thought.

“I apologize, Mr Nikiforov.” JJ sounded sincere at at least “So you sent him home? Would you like for me to take care of that?”

“No, he’ll be back soon, he's… doing a _personal_ _job_ for me,” Victor said sounding way too amused at his choice of words. _Oh, he is gonna pay for that,_ Yuuri thought, trying not to burst out laughing.

“Understood. Now, regarding those cuts…” Then JJ started talking non-stop as he usually did, but this time Yuuri wasn't listening. He looked at Victor’s erection which was still very hard in spite of someone being in the room and the two of them almost getting caught. Was he getting off on that? Like it was their secret? Well, the Japanese man certainly did. Adrenaline was pumping in his brain and making him feel bolder than he usually was, so he gently went back to stroke Victor's cock, feeling the other catch a sharp breath that passed unnoticed by the other man in the room.

He then took him again in his mouth and started blowing him more gently than before, trying to avoid those obscene sounds. Victor moved his legs and when he thought that he was about to push him away he instead shifted closer and opened his legs more. So, Yuuri was right, he _did_ get off on that. He could taste pre-come in his mouth, but even though he wanted to hum at that, he kept quiet and sucked the erection slowly but with renewed passion.

“Ahh… I think that we c-can talk later about that,” said Victor in a strained voice, trying not to give away what was happening under the desk and trying to make JJ go away. The Japanese man knew he was very close.

“I think that if you want to go through with it we need to…”

At that point, Yuuri could feel Victor's balls tighten and suddenly his cock spasmed, just before he released down his throat, taking all of his seed in his mouth and being careful not to let it drop on anything that could stain.

The Russian managed to cover his groan by instead making it a pained noise.

“Mr Nikiforov, are you okay?” asked the Canadian worriedly.

“Oh God… Nothing to worry about. Just… Just a cramp.” answered Victor, almost breathless while Yuuri licked him clean.

“I guess we are all tired, maybe it's best to talk about it tomorrow.”

“Thank you JJ, I will finish a couple of important calls and I'll probably head home. Actually let's all take an half day. We deserve it. It's my thank you for the hard work everybody put in for the deal. We are not that busy today, anyway,” babbled Victor, slumping lightly on the desk.

“Sure, thank you Mr Nikiforov.” Finally, JJ was leaving the office, but he stopped at the door. “I used to have problems with cramps and I found very useful to eat bananas. Maybe it would help you as well.”

“I plan on starting to _eat_ them regularly, that's a good idea,” said the Russian in a teasing voice, trying to make a secret pun. At that, Yuuri couldn't help but laugh silently at the stupid joke, high on adrenaline and endorphins and finding himself unable to stop even though he was breathless.

“Please tell my assistant to make sure no one disturbs me for the next hours or so so I can finish my work for today,” Victor added then, trying not to laugh himself.

“Of course. See you tomorrow, Mr Nikiforov.” Then, the man left, closing the door.

As soon as they made sure he was far enough they both started laughing quietly but freely.

“Oh my God!! That was the most insane and hot thing that's ever happened in my life. I thought I died,” said Victor getting up and helping Yuuri out of under the desk.

“I agree completely. I don't know what got into me,” said the man blushing and stretching his leg that had been bent under him all this time while the other fixed his suit.

“I'm sorry, Yuuri, that was my fault. I’m not like this… Well, not always, but your mouth is amazing and we were talking about fantasies. I think that was one of mine,” apologized Victor, hugging him and kissing him hotly, ignoring the taste of himself on his tongue.

“It's okay. I liked it as well… I never thought about it, but it was really hot.”

“Oh! But you haven't… Let me!” said the Russian, palming lightly on top of Yuuri’s trousers.

“I'm okay. I would rather not get caught again here… I think I exhausted all my boldness for today. I'll just wait two minutes to calm down and go back to work. I heard that the boss is giving us a free half day,” Yuuri said with a smirk while fixing Victor's hair.

“I really like your boss. That means I can take you out for lunch and then take you home and spend the rest of the day returning the favour?” asked Victor teasingly, peppering his jaw with kisses.

“I'd love that.” Yuuri said smiling brightly and blushing. “Let me get back to work now, we can meet at 12.30 to go to lunch?”

“Sure, _lapochka._ See you later,” answered Victor before kissing him sweetly on his lips.

The Japanese man managed to sneak out of the office and get back to his desk unnoticed, so he sat in his chair and quickly sent the documents before JJ could come back to yell at him and then finished up all his emails just in time to see Phichit coming back from the meeting room.

“Oh, there you are! Have you heard? We can have the rest of the day off! I can go back home and nap!” said his excited best friend.

“Yeah… I know, Victor told me.” Then he blushed again just for thinking of what happened earlier. Did he really give Victor a blow job under his desk? Like a bad porno plot? It had been insanely hot. He couldn't wait to have him again, all naked and...

“... _uri_? _Yuuri?!_ Are you okay, my man? You are miles away today.”

“Sorry, Peach, it's been a weird day.” He said coming back to Earth.

“Thinking too much about your hot boyfriend?” teased his friend.

“Hm, probably,” answered Yuuri chuckling to himself.

“Well, I'm glad you're happy, man, you both deserve to be this happy,” stated Phichit with a genuine smile that slowly changed into a grin. “But try to shag it out of your system today, at least enough to be able to think with your brain and not with your dick at work!”

“ _Phichit!!”_

His friend laughed and started sipping his third coffee of the day when suddenly Yuuri remembered their earlier conversation and couldn't resist.

“Hey… do you remember the conversation we had this morning?” asked the Japanese man nonchalantly.

“Mmh-uh. What about it?” answered Phichit, not giving him his full attention and continuing to sip his coffee.

Yuuri waited a few seconds, powering off his laptop and then said smugly, “Well… there is no carpet down there. Only _hardwood.”_

They had to spend an extra 15 minutes cleaning up the coffee that the Thai man spat out after trying not to choke at his pun, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much.


End file.
